


Хороший мальчик

by Judah Low (kohvoo)



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/Judah%20Low
Summary: Как говорил известный поэт Локимин, «пёс — не животное, пёс — это выбор».
Relationships: Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)
Kudos: 9





	Хороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Пэтплей, дом!Мирон/саб!Ваня, все совпадения случайны, все персонажи выдуманы.

На звук Охра поворачивает голову, как ястреб под клобуком: когда не видишь, остальные чувства усиливаются стократ. В ответ на движение звенит, ударяясь о карабин, латунный медальон. На медальоне имя и номер телефона. Имя — его, номер — Мирона.

Охра сидит на лежаке уже минут двадцать, с тех пор, как ему велели идти на место. Двадцать минут или чуть больше — отслеживать время без зрения трудно. Всё трудно, когда на лице безглазая маска: из крепкого пластика с тканевой изнанкой, она плотно прилегает к лицу и полностью повторяет его черты. Её делали на заказ. И её, и клёпаный ошейник с подкладкой из графитно-серой замши, и медальон-адресник. Только поводок купили в обычном зоомагазине. 

«У вас какая собачка?». Мирон ответил тогда без всякой паузы, не моргнув глазом: «Доберман. Давайте что-нибудь покрепче, он не слишком послушный».

«Доберман, серьёзно? Разве в ваших кругах не питбули котируются?»  
«Какой из тебя питбуль с такими-то ногами?»

— Ко мне, — подзывает его Мирон.

Охра снова поворачивает голову. Он хорошо знает эту квартиру, знает, где стоит мебель, знает, что Мирон сидит на диване перед поставленным на мьют телевизором. Взгляд Мирона Охра ощущает почти физически: как он скользит по обнажённому телу, по татуировкам, по ошейнику и маске.

Ошейник — это если Охра хороший мальчик. Сегодня он хороший. Если плохой, к ошейнику прибавляется шлейка грубой кожи, под горло, крест-накрест через спину и грудь.

— Я долго буду ждать? — интересуется Мирон. В его голосе звучит нетерпение. — Ко мне.

Квартиру Охра знает, но с Мирона сталось бы передвинуть мебель, поставить на пути пуфик или кресло-мешок, подтолкнуть коробку. Ему нравится, когда Охра ошибается. Охре это тоже нравится, но косячить намеренно — грех хуже искренней ошибки, за него может нешуточно прилететь.

Он медленно идёт на четвереньках через всю квартиру, стараясь не наступить коленом на болтающийся поводок. Латунный медальон колокольчиком звякает о карабин. Плечо ударяется в край дивана, Охра огибает его, боком цепляя шероховатую обивку, и головой упирается в колено.

Мирон кладёт руку ему на затылок, ласкающе пропускает между пальцами волосы, а потом сгребает пряди в кулак, заставляя откинуть голову. Маска непрозрачная, она не пропускает свет, сквозь пластик даже не видно теней, но Охра пытается повернуть лицо так, чтобы непрозрачные глазницы, кратеры-впадины на маске, смотрели на Мирона.

— Сидеть, — приказывает Мирон, и Охра послушно садится.

Хватка на волосах слабеет, Охра прижимается щекой к колену, трётся о него, морща нос. Усиливается не только слух, но и осязание — кожей отчётливо чувствуется всё, от замши на шее и холодного паркета под коленями до хлопковой текстуры Мироновских штанов.

Мирон проталкивает палец между ошейником и шеей, натягивает так, что он пережимает глотку. Охра сглатывает, с присвистом втягивает воздух, но молчит: говорить ему нельзя. Ему нельзя издавать вообще никаких звуков.

— Кто сегодня хороший мальчик? — негромко тянет Мирон. — Кто сегодня послушный? Кто молодец?

В ответ Охра по-кошачьи тычется ему в ноги. Ошейник жмёт на трахею, и Мирон убирает руку, чтобы взяться за поводок. Рёбра Охры оглаживает стек. 

— Будешь и дальше хорошим мальчиком? — спрашивает Мирон. Он тянет поводок, Охра машинально упирается в паркет и тут же получает лёгкий удар по спине. Предупредительный. Недостаточно сильный, чтобы было больно, но ощутимый, с понятным намёком. — Ну-ка.

Охра покорно подползает ближе, устраивается между разведённых ног и слепо скользит ладонями от коленей до бёдер. Статус «хорошего мальчика» нужно заслужить — Охра это знает. Ещё он знает, что если постарается, то получит награду. Основы дрессуры, обкатанные десятки раз.

Мирону нравятся его руки, нравятся рисунки на них, поэтому он задерживает их на бёдрах на пару секунд, прежде чем забраться пальцами за пояс штанов и вытащить член. Он берёт его в рот сразу целиком, но слишком торопится и давится, так что глотка сжимается вокруг головки. Поводок натягивается — Мирон наматывает его вокруг запястья, — ошейник врезается в шею, Охра глотает вязкую слюну и переводит дыхание.

Ещё Мирону нравится, когда он не прячет зубы, и они слегка цепляют член: говорит, это дарит ему ощущение реальности происходящего, какой-то опасности, хотя оба понимают, что никакой опасности тут нет и не может быть. Мирон проталкивает пальцы Охре в рот, проводит подушечками по кромке зубов, заставляя открыть рот шире, тянет на себя за поводок, нанизывая горлом на член. Охра жмурится под маской, считает до пяти, медленно выдыхает через нос и пытается отстраниться, но Мирон резко дёргает его на себя.

— Молодец, — говорит он. Его голос ровный и спокойный, он это умеет, Охру каждый раз сводит с ума то, насколько легко он им управляет. — Давай глубже, ты можешь, я знаю.

Он может по-всякому, и так тоже, и он слушается, сосредотачивается, расслабляет мышцы. Руками он держится за колени Мирона — и только теперь понимает, что впивается в них с болезненным усилием. Мирон убирает пальцы из его рта и влажно скользит ими по щеке к уху, задевая серьгу, а от уха на затылок, к ремням маски.

Охра медленно отстраняется, на пару мгновений выпуская член, потом лижет его снизу от основания до головки и снова берёт в рот. На этот раз неглубоко, ожидая, что поводок вот-вот натянется, но тот продолжает висеть на карабине, при каждом движении шлёпая по плечу. Звуки в темноте ярче и насыщеннее, поэтому Охра слышит, как учащается дыхание Мирона.

Наконец Мирон оттаскивает его от себя и поднимается. Охра, полуподвешенный на поводке, тут же встаёт на колени. Мирон оттягивает пальцами его нижнюю челюсть, заставляя взять член на всю длину, и плавно толкается в рот. Первое инстинктивное желание отдёрнуться глушится рывком, Охра высовывает язык и замирает, упираясь ладонями в Мироновы бёдра. В какой-то момент из его горла вырывается всхлип — и по рёбрам тут же прилетает стеком: Мирон бьёт его легко и быстро, даже не сбиваясь с ритма.

Подбородок весь мокрый от слюны, от слёз увлажняются щёки под маской. Мирон переступает ногами, обхватывает его за затылок ладонью и прижимает к паху, заставляя взять член по самую глотку. Он кончает, хватая Охру за волосы и не позволяя отстраниться, дыхание его сбивается, когда Охра слегка сжимает зубы.

Хватка слабеет, и Охра отшатывается, надрывно кашляя и чувствуя, как по губам стекает сперма. Хочется утереться, хочется потрогать себя — у него стоит так, что почти неприятно, — но он хороший мальчик, а хорошие мальчики держат руки при себе, пока им не разрешат.

Он слышит, как Мирон вдыхает через нос и медленно выдыхает ртом, как постепенно восстанавливается его дыхание, но секунда перетекает в секунду, а он всё молчит. Охра не двигается, только слегка ведёт головой, почти незаметно, так что даже медальон остаётся неподвижным.

Голос Мирона звучит так неожиданно, что Охра вздрагивает.

— Молодец, — говорит он и треплет Охру по волосам. — Думаю, награду ты вполне заслужил.

Рука соскальзывает с волос на ошейник. Мирон ведёт его за собой, тянет на диван. Охра упирается — Охре нельзя на диван, за такие выходки ему прилетало не раз и не два, но Мирон перехватывает поводок и говорит недовольно:  
— Будешь упираться? Ко мне. Ко мне, пока я не передумал.

Охра забирается на диван, аккуратно, неуверенно, ожидая в любую секунду получить стеком, но возмездие никак не наступает. Он слышит шуршание одежды и понимает, наконец, как именно его наградят. Во рту собирается слюна, он беспокойно дёргается в сторону, но Мирон держит его на привязи, поэтому рывок ничего не даёт — только ошейник туже обнимает горло. Обычно Охра вырывается меньше, но сегодня превосходит самого себя и знает, что наутро, несмотря на мягкую замшу, его шею обернёт красный обруч растёртой кожи.

И не сойдёт ещё пару дней.

Мирон скребёт ногтями по обивке. Охра не видит, но знает, что он делает: двигает подушку, накидывает на неё полотенце и отворачивается. Потом он тянет Охру на себя, заставляя прижаться грудью к спине, и обхватывает липкой от смазки ладонью член — в неудобной позе, полуобернувшись и неловко вывернув локоть. Охра едва успевает закусить губу: никто не позволял ему издавать звуки, и никто не позволит.

Он умеет абстрагироваться от собственных желаний, но теперь, когда Мирон торопливо и быстро ему дрочит, осознаёт, насколько же ему хочется. Хочется толкнуться бёдрами, но так тоже пока нельзя. Хочется скулить, но за такое Мирон может просто прекратить и отправить его на лежак — туда, где ему самое место.

Наградами не разбрасываются. Охра стоит на коленях, раздувая ноздри, и ждёт. Мирон наконец отпускает его член и ложится, мягко тянет поводок, вынуждая Охру лечь сверху. Это привычно. Это знакомо. Охра упирается одной рукой в его плечо, а второй торопливо и быстро вставляет — для этого зрение не нужно, оно бы даже помешало. Движения отработаны до автоматизма. Охра знает, что нравится Мирону, а Мирону нравится, когда его берут сразу и грубо.

Он кладёт на плечи Мирона вторую ладонь и толкается, чувствуя, как Мирон изгибается в пояснице, шумно и хрипло выдыхает — не стоном, но почти, будто в лёгких не хватает воздуха. Темнота — это хорошо. В темноте лучше слышно, и Охра вслушивается, вонзая ногти в Мироновы плечи, сосредотачивается на его гладкой коже, на ускоряющемся темпе толчков. Он всё-таки скулит едва слышно, но едва слышно — это для кого угодно, но только не для Мирона. Поводок натягивается, и Охра ложится сверху, ощущая животом, как Мирон изгибается в пояснице.

— Стоп, — говорит он. — Будешь скулить? — Охра мотает головой. — Последнее предупреждение. Три раза — страйк. Ты знаешь, что бывает после страйка.

Он не выпускает поводка, который держит у карабина, наверняка намотав на ладонь несколько раз. Чёрный жёсткий ремень против бледной и нежной кожи. У Мирона очень мягкая кожа, по-питерски, по-лондонски нетронутая солнцем. У Охры она шершавее в разы.

Поэтому следы с Мирона не сходят неделями. Охра это знает — Охра скользит ладонями по его плечам и хватается за предплечья, чтобы точно оставить отметины хотя бы там, где можно. Весь мир сужается до нескольких точек, где его тело соприкасается с телом Мирона, он тонет в этих ощущениях. Потряхивает кисти, предплечья, плечи, тремор переходит на ноги, потом на губы — Охру начинает трусить. Остро клацают зубы, и натяжение поводка слабеет.

— Стоп, — повторяет Мирон. Тональность его голоса меняется. Охра чувствует его руку на подбородке. — Стоп, стоп. Ты чего? Цвет?

Это слово действует как ведро ледяной воды. Охра не сразу может ответить — так сильно стучат зубы, — но всё таки выдавливает после паузы:  
— Зелёный.

Голос с непривычки звучит как чужой. Охра мотает головой, закусывает губу и с силой двигает бёдрами, засаживая до основания. Мирон, не успевший перестроиться, хрипло вскрикивает и сжимается вокруг него. Этого хватает — Охра кончает. Он хороший мальчик, он не произносит ни звука даже теперь.

Мирон привстаёт на коленях и тянет голову Охры на своё плечо. Голос у него чуть надорванный, но спокойный:  
— Я разрешал? — спрашивает он вкрадчиво. Охра выдыхает носом и виновато лижет его плечо. Привкус спермы перебивает солёный вкус пота. — Я не разрешал.

Теперь точно будет страйк, отрешённо думает Охра. Кожу передёргивает как от разряда. Старые метки почти сошли: на боках, на спине, на ягодицах, даже на бёдрах. Самое то наставить новых, хотя Охра не уверен, что готов. Он устал.

Мирон трогает его за маску и кладёт костяшки на губы. Охра послушно облизывает подставленные пальцы.

— Но ладно. Ты хорошо себя вёл, — говорит Мирон. — Спишем одну ошибку, а?

Он отстраняется, и Охра, потеряв опору, бессильно садится на колени. Мирон возится: судя по звуку, сгребает расстеленное полотенце, обтирает их обоих, щёлкает выключателем. В ванной включается вода: Охра слушает отстранённо, будто не своими ушами, будто всё происходит не с ним. Через пару минут Мирон возвращается и расстёгивает ошейник, а потом берёт Охру за запястье и ведёт за собой.

В ванной он снимает с него маску.

Ваня жмурится.

— Всё нормально, я выключил свет, — говорит Мирон. Ваня приоткрывает глаза. Горят только лампочки над ванной — мягкий рассеянный свет, который всё равно режет хлеще лезвий. Слёзы наворачиваются сами, с непривычки. Ваня смаргивает, трёт веки пальцами, но Мирон отталкивает его руки, берёт ладонями за лицо и всматривается в глаза. — Порядок?  
— Порядок, — отвечает Ваня. Он несколько секунд смотрит Мирону в лицо, отстраняется и перешагивает через бортик ванны в воду.

Он настолько устал, что боится вырубиться прямо тут, но Мирон бдит: он присаживается рядом на коврик, локтями на борт, и упирается подбородком в предплечье.

— Пиздец, — бурчит Ваня, погружаясь в воду по плечи. Ванна для него маловата, но наплевать, ему слишком хорошо. Тело учится расслабляться заново, и это всегда по кайфу, как после крутого трипа. Хотя почему «как».  
— Чаю хочешь? — спрашивает Мирон. Ваня наконец рассматривает его как следует: тот не улыбается, но выглядит таким же угашенно-счастливым, каким Ваня себя ощущает. Расслабленным, даже злые мимические морщины немного разглаживаются. Это хорошо.   
— В пизду чай. Спать хочу.  
— Сейчас пойдём.

Мирон тянется за шампунем, не вставая с пола, выдавливает его в ладони и начинает мылить Ване волосы. И это тоже по кайфу — Ваня жмурится и наклоняет голову набок, чтобы было удобнее. Пальцы Мирона опускаются на его шею, вдоль следа от ошейника, который Ваня не видит, но чувствует.

— Хули ж ты дёргаешься так, — без особого вопроса говорит Мирон.  
— А то тебе не нравится.  
— Репа послезавтра. Что будем говорить? Вздёрнуться пытался?  
— Ага, на ремне, как в СИЗО. Шарф надену.

Раньше было тяжелее. Мирон сидел над ним по несколько часов, пока Ваня пытался выйти из образа. Путём проб и ошибок они поняли, что лучше всего помогает ванна с горячей водой, чтоб почти до ожогов, и крепкий зелёный чай. Со временем научились справляться без чая. Иногда и без ванны, если сессия получалась особенно утомительной.

Мирон отодвигается, вытирает о полотенце руки и, прикурив сигарету, протягивает её Ване с пальцев, чтобы не намокла. Обычно он против того, чтобы в доме курили, но после сессий делает поблажки. Ваня яростно затягивается, только теперь осознавая, насколько истосковался по никотину. Сигарета — как первая утренняя: ебашит нехило и тут же расслабляет до самых кончиков пальцев.

Потом Мирон затягивается сам и выдыхает через нос.

— Что дальше? — интересуется он.  
— Спать?  
— Я не про то.  
— Хуя ты неугомонный. — Ваня делает паузу, чтобы смыть с волос шампунь, и затягивается подставленной напоследок сигаретой. — Сам не хочешь ошейничек примерить?  
— Хочу, — немедленно отвечает Мирон. — А ты вывезешь?  
— А ты?

Они смотрят друг на друга в полумраке ванной, и Ваня давит, давит в себе щемящее чувство всепоглощающей любви, какого-то звериного обожания, которое больше подошло бы Охре, а не ему. Бестолку. Как пытаться утопить спасательный круг в море: солёные воды упрямо толкают его на поверхность, а Ваню тянут на дно.

Он обхватывает Мирона за затылок, притягивает к себе и целует.

— Давай тайм-аут, — предлагает Ваня, упираясь лбом в лоб Мирона. — Поебёмся ванильно. Давно не было. Экзотика, ёпта.  
— Прям сейчас? — спрашивает Мирон насмешливо, и Ваня мягко отталкивает его от себя.  
— Завтра. Послезавтра. Похуй. Сейчас спать.

Покачнувшись, он поднимается. Мирон щелчком отбрасывает окурок в унитаз, встаёт, сдёргивает с сушилки полотенце и оборачивает его вокруг Ваниных плеч. Ване мучительно хочется прижаться всем телом, но он терпит до спальни, в которую они идут вместе. Или даже нет, куда Мирон его ведёт, как ребёнка, и оставляет одного посреди здоровенной кровати «на пять минут, я в душ ополоснуться».

Мирон принципиально не лезет с ним вместе в ванну: говорит, вдвоём они слишком здоровые для местной сантехники. К огромным джакузи у Мирона предубеждение, как и к любым предметам роскоши.

Ваня ждёт, а пока ждёт — проваливается в усталую вязкую дрёму. Его будит Мирон: подлезает под одеяло рядом, кладёт голову на Ванино плечо, пальцы — на шею, поверх стёртой кожи. У него холодные руки, самое то.

Обычно Ване не нравится, когда трогают шею, но всё это веселье с плётками здорово отодвигает границы «можно» и «нельзя», «нравится» и «не нравится». В таком стыдно признаваться самому себе, но Мирону Ваня разрешил бы вообще всё, просто он об этом пока не знает.


End file.
